It Was A Happy Birthday
by DeliciouslyAddicted
Summary: It was Natsu's birthday, but no one knew what age he was. That didn't matter though. He got a birthday present that was unexpected, and this wasn't exactly what he had in mind as a birthday gift.


_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Natsu! Happy Birthday to you!"_ They sang to Natsu. He smiled happily, looking around at the people who loved him. He blew out the candles, making a single wish. _I wish Lucy would come back._ Lucy had left over three year ago. She was on a quest for true love or something like that. He sighed and his dad came around with a cake knife. He cut the first piece and handed it to Natsu.

"Birthday boy gets first piece!" He said. Natsu smiled and gladly accepted the unfairly large piece of cake. Natsu dug into his cake, wondering what moment would be better than this one. _When Lucy was here, celebrating my birthday last year_. Natsu shook his head, clearing the thoughts about Lucy. She left for a good reason. Or so, that's what she told everyone before she left. She left saying very short goodbyes. Natsu didn't get a goodbye from Lucy. He was away, he and his dad were out together, working on Natsu's training techniques.

"Natsu? Do you want to open presents now?" His father asked and Natsu plastered a fake smile on his face. He nodded and his father walked into the other room, bringing presents of all sizes back with him. First was the smallest one than to the biggest one of all. He opened the first gift. It was a fish.

"I think I know who gave me this one." Happy came running up to Natsu. Natsu rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to eat this sooner or later.

"Open mine next! It's the yellow one." Mira told Natsu. Mira handed him a small yellow gift wrapped neatly with a white ribbon. He tore it apart and Mira frowned. _After 20 minutes of work..._She thought.

"What the...?" Natsu said. It was...a book. Natsu never reads.

"It's by my favorite author." she said. Natsu looked up at her, confused.

"Why would you get me a book that's written by your favorite author? I don't even like reading. It's too boring." Mira leaned down to where Natsu was sitting, whispering into his ear.

"It was Lucy's book. I put it together into a book." Natsu felt heat rise up into his chest. Lucy's book? Natsu put the book into his stack of already opened gifts instead of burning it in the fire like he intended to. Mira smiled softly and took a step back.

Levy had gotten him a whole box full of matches, lighters, and things that made fire. And Gray got him a fire extinguisher. Natsu smiled at his friends, thinking that they're by far the best friends anyone could ask for. _No. They're my family,_ Natsu stated.

"Hey Natsu! There's another present on the balcony outside!" Levy said. Natsu knit his eyebrows together in confusion. _Another present?_ Natsu wandered down the hall and to the doorway that led to the balcony. He walked out the door and searched for a wrapped box. But there was no wrapped box or birthday bags. It was a person. It was Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia was here, right now, with him.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over to him with open arms. She wrapped her arms around Natsu but Natsu stood there, still as a statue. Lucy backed up and smiled uncertainly.

"Natsu. What's wron-" Natsu's face turned red. But wasn't from love or embarrassment. It was from pure anger.

"You left me." Natsu managed to say. Lucy scratched the back of her head. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I had to leave in a rush-"

"I loved you Lucy! You didn't even give me a chance to tell you! I had to learn the hard way that you were gone. You left three years ago! Do you know what I had been through? Apparently not." Natsu crossed his arms. He stormed to the door, but her hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I came back to tell you-" Natsu spun around, jabbing a finger into her shoulder.

"You had your chance to come back and apologize. You had your chance." Natsu walked inside, only to be stopped again by her calling voice.

"I came back because I love you Natsu. I wasn't sure back then but now I am. Natsu, please." Natsu stopped, desperately wanting to run over to her and kiss her, but instead said,

"I did love you. But now, you're nothing to me. Just a painful memory I have to live with." Natsu walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. They had expected him to come back with Lucy, all happy and carefree. But he came back pale and sad, and he walked up the stairs.

"Natsu?" Mira called to him. He didn't even answer. He walked sluggishly into his bedroom and he wrote a note.

Don't come in, it said. I need to be alone. He knew that it was a pathetic note but how else was he going to say it? He slipped it under the door and collapsed onto his bed. He screamed into his pillow, needing to feel Lucy's warmth, her comfort. He tried to convince himself that he doesn't need her, he doesn't love her. She would leave his mind. Memories of her had taken over. The time they met, the last time he saw her, the times when she would shout at him and the others for being in her house all of the time. He heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." Natsu called. They knocked again. He screamed into his pillow, annoyed with everything and everyone. He got up and opened the door, knowing it was useless to ignore them. Of course it had to be Lucy, though. He almost slammed the door, but her kiss had stopped him. He leaned in closer wanting more of her. Needing more of her. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to get closer to her. They broke apart, gasping slightly at the shock. She smiled and he smiled back.

"God, you do not know how long I've been waiting for that." Natsu murmured. Lucy nodded in agreement. They went back downstairs, Lucy talking about her life for the past three years and Natsu playing with all his new matches and lighters.

**Today was my sister's birthday and I was inspired to write this. Hope you like! Thanks for reading! ~Review~**


End file.
